dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Treasure Hunt
Doug's Treasure Hunt is the first part of the eighth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug and Skeeter go digging for artifacts when they get assigned to research Bluffington's history. They soon get in trouble though, when they are caught digging on the Bluff Estate even though they didn't know. Recap Intro Doug's imagination: In an Egyptian version of Bluffington where Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter are digging for something when Doug tells the two that he had finally found something. The ground rumbles and a dinosaur emerges from the hole right after Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter make a run for it. Main Episode Back in reality, Doug is seen in his room writing in his journal. The next scene cuts back to Mr. Olgie's class, where the teacher shows the class an archaic movie called The Birth of Bluffington, with Bill Bluff as the narrator. He explains the changes that Bluffington has undergone throughout Earth's history. But the true history of the city began in the year 1639 when Thaddeus Bluff was the first to stand upon Pigeon Rock, where he claims the territory in the name of the Bluff family. His grandson Amos founded the first industry of the city called The Good Luck Charm Factory, which later became spontaneously destroyed. Hamos' grandson Rudolph later established the township somewhere else and named it Bluffingtown. He built Town Hall and Bullseye Park, both of which was dedicated to Thaddeus Bluff. Later, Bill's movie becomes destroyed and the teacher announces that the students should find partners and do a research of the town's history. When Doug and Skeeter become partners, they decide to explore through the woods to really know about Bluffingtown's history. They go digging by Pigeon Rock and Porkchop finds an ancient bone. When Doug sees something else below the hole, Skeeter gives him a sign to dig the thing up, only to find that he has got a sign that says "Private Property, No Trespassing," which results in the friends getting caught by a security guard, who tells them that they are digging in the Bluff Estate. So the friends leave and ask Mr. Dink if he has any history on Bones, which the eccentric neighbor gives to them. As they read through it, they discover that the bone Porkchop had found is a dinosaur bone, convincing Doug that he has found a species and soon, he and Skeeter now learn that what Doug had found while digging may be a dinosaur. Doug's imagination: Doug is seen holding the dinosaur bone and places it on the giant bone model he and Skeeter built a dinosaur, naming it the "Funnievalentinosaurus". It appears to have been about 488 feet long, 155 feet high at the hips, and weighed 9,350 tons when it was alive. So Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter run to Bill Bluff's residence and tell him about it. Bill refuses and the Bluff Estate is heavily guarded. So Doug and Skeeter suggest that they should dig under instead to get to it. Doug's imagination: Doug, Skeeter, and Porkchop are digging through an underground tunnel as Doug uses the shovel to dig. When Skeeter reads the map, he soon figures something out and tries to warn Doug. But it is too late. A rumbling sound is heard and the Bluffs' mansion is demolished. The elevator door opens in front of the three friends, and Bill Bluff appears, telling them they "dug themselves into a whole mess of trouble". After Doug's imagination, he finally calls the plan off. So he and Skeeter persuade Beebe and tell her that if it is a dinosaur, it would be named after her, which quickly convinces her. They go back to the Bluff Estate to locate the buried dinosaur. They finally come across a filled-in hole and start digging, only to get caught by the security guard again. But he is quick to capitulate when Beebe orders him to get her some bug spray. Doug and Skeeter continue to dig and find nothing. They dig through other spots, but still don't find the dinosaur. Beebe tells them that they had probably found some old pot roast bones instead, and Doug drops to his knees in despair. Doug's imagination: Doug is seen digging through the empty square-shaped hole and climbs up the ladder screaming. He, Porkchop, and Skeeter make a run for it, only to turn around to see that they are running from a pot roast. Bill Bluff comes over along with the security guard and chastises the boys for digging through the forest, showing them a sign that says they are forbidden to dig even a single hole. But when he sets the sign on the grass, it hits something buried under. He gets a bulldozer to dig it up and tells the boys that there wasn't a dinosaur, but a human skeleton of the true founder of Bluffington: Bluffus erectus. He takes the skeleton to the museum to show everyone and Doug and Skeeter get an A on their project. When they view Mr. Dink sitting adjacent to the skeleton, they are convinced that the Bluff family wasn't the first family of the city and that maybe they know who the real founder of Bluffington is, but they quickly take it back, believing it couldn't be true. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Porkchop *Mr. Dink *Beebe Bluff *Bill Bluff *Mr. Olgie Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop